


Sunset

by stellatundra



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So that’s it then,” Nolan says when it’s all over, “bad guys all defeated, hero and heroine ride off into the sunset.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> How I (not so) secretly want Revenge to end.

“So that’s it then,” Nolan says when it’s all over, “bad guys all defeated, hero and heroine ride off into the sunset.”

They’re standing in Nolan’s kitchen, a bottle of wine half finished on the counter between them.

“I guess.” 

“Speaking of,” Nolan says, with a sad smile, “why exactly are you still here and not sweeping Jack off his feet?”

He turns away, looking out over the beach. Emily walks over and stands beside him. 

“You know,” she says, slipping her hand into his, “I think I like the sunset just fine from right here.”

His smile is blazing.


End file.
